Don't Forget
by Drea-chan719
Summary: I was engaged to the man of my dreams, except that I've known him for most of my life. With the preparations and evil trying to come back even stronger than before, I'm going to have to say this is going to be a VERY unique wedding. SoKai


Steady steps, that's all it took. All it took to walk your first steps. All it took to climb a high mountain. All it took to finish a report.

All it took to fall in **love**.

And of course, all it took to get over a broken _heart_.

--

I walked around my big colorful town . My red heels making a clicking noise against the hard, and cold concrete.

Everything was colored at their max, signs were vividly yellow, flowers were the most intense shade of red, and the sky was the brightest of blues. You could tell I was in a great mood.

Why? I was on my way to meet my boyfriend, well not exactly.

Fiancé was more right, but the term was still new to me.

He proposed two weeks ago…

--(Two Weeks Ago.)--

"Oh my gosh stop it!" I exclaimed at my boyfriend, Sora, as he twitched his fingers across the sides of my torso, tickling me in the process causing me to laugh uncontrollably.

He let out a deep chuckle, of which I loved. "Why? This is so much fun." He argued with me with his deep velvet voice, which was expected.

We had been going out for about a year, and he had told me that he loved me 7 months ago. We were happy, and not really rushing anything.

I kept laughing as he kept on his obnoxious tickling, "Stop it or you're going to regret it!" I accomplished to gasp.

He managed to stop but only to look at me with his piercing cerulean eyes. "What if I don't?" His reply was obvious, and I was planning on teasing him more.

"I'll do this," Yeah, I kissed him. I kissed him as passionately as I could, and he, well, he kissed back.

I needed to tease him back though, so I pulled away. This caused him to groan, "Man, you're evil you know that?"

Of course I did, "Ha ha, I know, I take after my mommy!"

"You still call her mommy?" He asked. As if he didn't know me.

"Of course silly! I always will," I was feeling in the immature mood if you hadn't noticed yet.

He chuckled a deep laugh, he brushed his dark chocolate hair out of his face making me blush a little. I'm sure he didn't notice though.

"Let's hurry up, the reservations are at 8:00, its 7:10" He suddenly brought that up. Hey we were boyfriend and girlfriends, and boyfriend and girlfriends go on dates. Well, we've been dating for a year. A wonderful year. Wait, did he say 7:10?

"What? Why didn't you tell me earlier?" I shot out of bed were we had been sitting on and ran towards the bathroom.

I quickly stripped and jumped into the shower, I couldn't even think straight.

All I really knew, was that I needed to hurry and get ready. I washed my red wine hair with the sweet scented shampoo, and viciously scrubbed my arms with a bubble gum pink sponge.

It didn't take too long for me to finish, I was rushing. Which meant I was just scrubbing myself as fast and hard as I could, and no, it didn't sting.

After I finished scrubbing both my body and my hair I took a minute to relax and let the hot water fall in my head. Only, for it to flow down my back, on my chest, and legs.

It was _calming_.

Before I exited the small shower, I made sure to turn off the shower as a last single drop fell from the nozzle.

This was absolutely pathetic of me, I usually wait two hours until my hair gets completely dry. Now I had to use a blow dryer, which made my hair frizzy.

I'm serious, like afro frizzy! Not, that I don't like afros! I love them! I just don't like them on me.

I took a look at a stool that was located in front of the mirror. This is where I would usually put my clothes when I took a shower.

Well, when Sora was here. I don't like changing in the bathroom but it's a sacrifice I have to take. Well, that was off topic. Just to cut to the chase.

My clothes weren't there.

"Sora? Are you still there?" I yelled softly through the door, but loudly enough so that he could hear me.

"Uh, yeah! Why? Do you need something?" I turned completely red. Just for knowing that my boyfriend was in the same room with a naked me, and that the only thing separating us was the door.

Do you know how embarrassing that is?

"No! No! I'm perfectly fine! I just need you to get out of my room for a couple of minutes, I forgot my clothes…" I said loudly just making sure the last part was barely understandable.

"Okay, I'm out the door!" And with that, I heard the door close. Signaling that Sora had left the room.

I sighed and opened the bathroom door. Well, at least he wasn't feeling perverted today.

I heard a chuckle besides me. I gasped as I jumped away. "Well, lookie here."

Had I spoke too soon?

There he was Sora, the boy that even if he did save the **worlds **I saw just as my best friend, standing besides me. "What are you doing? I thought you left the room!" I panicked.

Here I was a 25-year-old _woman_, standing **naked** in front of a man. Well, my boyfriend.

"What? I can't see my soon to be wife naked?" He asked, the question was absurd I mean, of course he couldn't see me naked. Hah! See his soon to be wife naked yeah rig- Whoa, Whoa hold on a second, soon to be wife.

"Wh-What?" I stuttered ungracefully. I thought he was lying, but his face was full of… No not shit. My gosh people with dirty minds. I meant it was full of sincerity and love.

He smiled at me, a happy yet nervous smile. "I was going to tell you at dinner, but I just couldn't hold it." Screw dinner, this is the most romantic and memorable way someone could propose.

I was scared of saying anything, well not scared. Shocked. I mean come on girls, if your boyfriend asked you to marry him in the most casual and sneaky way while you were still in a towel, you'd be shocked to.

"Sora, I really don't know what to say!" I got the nerves to say that much, it seemed rude, but he wouldn't take it that way.

He grinned, "just say yes."

I threw myself at him, geesh perverts. I hugged him with all my might as I tried not to cry. I nodded into his shoulder. "Yes! God, a million times! Yes!"

--(Two weeks Later)--

I giggled just at the thought, who would've thought I was going to be a bride. We were already planning the wedding, it was going to be in his home town, which was an island. How cool is that?

I just couldn't stop staring at the big rock planted in the ring on my finger. Life literally couldn't be better.

We were meeting in a restaurant, ever since he proposed we'd been going out to more classier places. Of course, I liked my Burger King every once in a while, but this was fun too.

"Kairi!" He waved his hand up in the air. The hero of the worlds may look like a grown man, but he still acts like a kid most of the time. I smiled at him and looked both sides of the road to make sure I could pass.

When everything was clear I ran as fast as I could with heels (which was the same speed as if I just walked), making my way towards him.

His ocean blue eyes widened and mouth went agape, "Kairi! Be careful!"


End file.
